


Freckles and Tattoos

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fingerfucking, Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Then full con, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>"Ori is fascinated by Dwalin's tattoos, and he wants to see all of them. But what he doesn't realize is that Dwalin thinks the same about Ori's freckles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Tattoos

When Dwalin had proposed an exchange, Ori was not sure what he meant.

When he finally found the courage to ask to see Dwalin’s tattoos, his interest was as an artist. Okay, maybe a little lust was involved as well, but mostly what spurred him was artistic curiosity.

So he asked. Dwalin gave him a look that was best described as surprise before smirking at him and saying: “My tattoos? Sure, but how about an exchange. You can see my tattoos if you let me see how many freckles you really have.”

Ori had blushed—there wasn’t really any other thing he could do to that proposal. That and agree.

This led to him being dragged to a room away from his brothers’ prying eyes by Dwalin and, when the door closed, being commanded to strip. He paused at the undergarments.

“These too?”

“Yes.”

Ori blushed deeper and removed the small clothes. Once naked, he met Dwalin’s gaze and froze. What was he doing? He should not have agreed to this.

But…tattoos…

Dwalin had yet to undress, circling Ori like…Ori couldn’t quite describe it. Like meat was the closest thing he could say.

Dwalin paused behind him. Ori tensed at his touch as he trailed a finger down his back. Dwalin’s breath warmed his skin while sending shivers throughout his body as well.

He could feel more than hear and see Dwalin kneeling down behind him and placing a kiss on the small of his back. His hand caressed his fleshy arse.

“Mr. Dwalin?” Ori asked. “Um…”

Dwalin stood, returning to the front. “You mind?”

“Not…particularly.”

Dwalin dropped to his knees again, brushing his fingers gently over Ori’s dotted stomach. A finger just a midge too close brings heat to Ori’s member and he hisses.

Dwalin looks up. “All right?”

Ori nodded, blushing bright red. Dwalin averted his gaze to counting freckles. Again his fingers strayed to close and more blood rushed to Ori’s penis.

 _Nonono! This has to be the worst time_!

Dwalin’s eyes shifted to the member. He smirked and looked up. “You like being touched, Boy?”

“It’s a little hard not to like it,” Ori admitted. “You’re very gentle. Or have been so far.”

“Would you rather I be less gentle?”

“I wouldn’t object so long as it doesn’t raise Dori’s or Nori’s suspicion,” Ori admits.

Dwalin arches an eyebrow. He stood again and curled his fingers around Ori’s penis. He dragged his hand up, flicking his thumb across the slit. Ori whimpered.

“This is interesting, but I believe another exchange will need to be made for this.” Ori bit his lip. Dwalin released his cock to strip.

Ori’s eyes widened at the massive muscles hidden beneath Dwalin’s furs and leather branded in different tattoos. “You’re turn.”

Ori didn’t know where to begin!

The tattoos covered Dwalin’s shoulders and biceps, his chest and legs.

His hand began at Dwalin’s right shoulder, his fingers tracing the design before moving at the next. He knelt to get a better look at Dwalin’s legs, vaguely aware of the slowly hardening erection beside his head.

Feeling adventurous, Ori’s hands kneaded the flesh of Dwalin’s thigh, planting a kiss on a small bird drawn into the flesh.  
Dwalin chuckled, snaking his hand through Ori’s hair. “Ever suck cock before?”

“I thought we agreed that would be for a different exchange,” Ori reminded him. “But for your information, yes I have,” he smiled though Dwalin pulled his hair.

This was interesting, or so Ori began to think. “He’s a friend. He liked me and we experimented right under Dori’s nose. Dori still doesn’t know. We thought it’d work out but it didn’t. We’re still good friends though.”

“Who?”

“Fili.”

“Fili?” Ori’s smile grew, despite his hair being tugged out by the roots. Very interesting. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“No one did. We were very secretive, Mr. Dwalin. Fili may not seem it, but if he wants something kept secret, it’s kept secret. It doesn’t matter much now. Like I said, we’re just friends now, even if we were courting a couple decades ago.”

Ori shifted his gaze up to Dwalin. The older Dwarrow was trying really hard not to seethe from the obvious jealousy. “Would you like me to demonstrate my skill, Mr. Dwalin?” he asked, “In exchange for a demonstration from you?”

Dwalin’s grip slackened. “Agreed, Lad.”

Ori grasped Dwalin’s cock in both hands, guiding it to his lips. Ori licked the slit, dragging one hand up while the others caressed Dwalin’s sack, kneading them in his hands.

He ceased bringing more blood to Dwalin’s engorging penis and wrapped his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked in, hollowing his cheeks. Dwalin’s hand pushed Ori’s head further down on his member. Ori moaned.

“You like that, Boy?” Dwalin asked, petting Ori’s hair. “You like my cock in your mouth? Would you like me to fuck your face?”

Ori’s cock bobbed against his stomach. He nodded. Dwalin’s hands held Ori’s head in place as he began to thrust deeper into Ori’s mouth. Ori relaxed his mouth to let him move, lips stretched over the deep red cock.

Ori chocked. Dwalin pulled out, petting Ori’s cheek. “For all that talk of having sucked cock like a pro, you’re a bit out of practice, Lad.” Ori pouted. Dwalin pulled him to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Dwalin bit Ori’s neck, sucking and dragging his tongue across the flesh.

“Do you want my brothers to kill you?”  
  
“I can take ’em both with one hand behind m’back and blindfolded,” Dwalin bragged, tweaking Ori’s nipples. “Right now I want to see how loud I can make you scream, Lad.”

Ori bit his lip. He didn’t like the idea of screaming. Nori and Dori might come running if that happened.

Dwalin pulled away to get something from his clothes. He returned with a small vial. He coated his fingers in its contents before spinning Ori around.

He pulled the cheeks apart and circled the taut ring of flesh with his finger. Ori hissed at the intrusion. His fingers clawed at the wall and he clenched around Dwalin’s fingers. “Oh…”

“You want the rest of my hand in your ass, Boy?”

“Y-yes…Mahal, yes…please, Mr. Dwalin…please…”

“A little patience, Lad. Think you can hold it?”

Ori nodded, and Dwalin pushed his second finger inside, scissoring them apart.

Ori bit his lip. He personally could fit in three of his own, but Dwalin’s fingers were noticeably thicker. A third finger of his would be more than he’s used to—

He whimpers, tensing, when Dwalin pushes in said third finger. Ori dug his nails into the palms of his hands hoping to stave off the desire to finish himself off. Dwalin rested his head against Ori’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Ori…”

His length seeped pre-cum, aching from the lack of stimulation. Dwalin pumped his fingers into him. Ori gasped, his vision going white.

“Still want my fist?” Dwalin asked, nipping his ear.

Ori shook his head. “Need you now. Dwalin, please…don’t know how much longer I’ll last.”

“You’re still far too coherent, Lad.” Dwalin kissed a scratchy kiss to Ori’s shoulder, pulling his fingers out to coat his length in oil. “Face me.” Ori turned around, wrapping his arms around Dwalin, who lifts him up into his arms, ramming Ori into the wall.

Ori locks his legs around Dwalin’s waist.

Dwalin thrusts into him with savage force, plunging his cock deeper into Ori. The scribe crashes his lips to Dwalin’s, hoping to muffle his voice. Ori nibbled and sucked on his lips, entirely giving up on keeping quiet as moans pass through his mouth.

Feeling his release imminent, Dwalin grasped Ori’s cock, coaxing him to completion. Ori screamed as his orgasm hit, his seed spraying over his and Dwalin’s chests. As Ori’s grip slackened, Dwalin’s tightened, hissing Khuzdul in Ori’s ear, causing the youth to shiver at the various promises.

Finally he ejaculated, bringing one last scream out of Ori before pulling out. “Go take a bath, lad,” Dwalin suggested. Ori nodded and went to gather his clothes.

Ori pulled the scribe robes over his head with shaking hands and let it fall to his ankles. It would cover him well enough for now and he had a spare he could wear after he had cleaned.

He turned to Dwalin. “Um…could I see your tattoos again sometime?”

Dwalin smirked. “Sure. So long as I can see your freckles.”


End file.
